Phoebe Bowen
P. (Phoebe) Bowen '''was created by Brad Kern for the hit tv-series Charmed. All Characters traits in Destined belong to Sol though. Charmed info in this page has to be credited to Charmed Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Phoebe´s history. '''Phoebe Bowen '''was born on January 1895 and was a witch descended from Melinda Warren. She was born to Gregory and Lola M., and lived with her cousins, Pearl Russell and Priscilla Baxter at 1329 Prescott Street. She worked there as a professional photographer during Priscilla's speakeasies, and proved to be exceptionally skillful at her work, given the numerous people lining up to get their portraits taken by her. Phoebe never married, nor had any children, and died at some point before 1970. She was reborn as Priscilla's eldest great-granddaughter, Prudence Halliwell. History Early Life Phoebe had two first cousins through her father's family; Priscilla Baxter and Pearl Russell. Phoebe lived with Priscilla and her husband, Gordon Johnson, in a Victorian manor in San Francisco along with Pearl. Working at the Speakeasy As a professional photographer, Phoebe was exceptionally skillful in her work, given the numerous people who queued up for her to take their portraits during the speakeasies that Priscilla hosted there. Magic was, apparently, used openly at the speakeasies, as Pearl made potions and cast spells for customers, and divined the future at a booth in the conservatory. In 1924, Phoebe and Priscilla learned that Pearl's lover, Anton, was an immortal warlock, and that she had been swayed to evil by him. For a small while, at least, the two cousins bid their time, perhaps hoping Pearl would turn back. Fighting Pearl However, the two cousins eventually realized that Pearl had been swayed beyond reason, and they grew to believe that she and the immortal Anton were soulmates. Hence, in February 1924, Phoebe told Priscilla to find a spell to curse Pearl and all of her future incarnations, as they planned to fight back when their evil cousin and her lover attacked, and ensure that she could not reunite with Anton in any lifetime. At the speakeasy, Phoebe tried to get Pearl to talk to her, but she told her that they were done talking. Priscilla then approached her and passed her the curse, which she then slipped into her garter. Later on, Pearl asked Phoebe to talk upstairs. Just before she could respond, Priscilla was heard screaming from the hallway. Pearl then shot a stream of fire out of her hand at Phoebe, which she extinguished with her icy cold breath. She then tried to use her power directly on Pearl, but Pearl's Protection Amulet absorbed it. After a taunting remark from Pearl, Phoebe used her camera to blind her for a second and knocked her down. Priscilla then arrived from the other room and began to choke Pearl while Phoebe got the spell out. However, before they could cast it, Pearl's body was possessed by her next life, Phoebe Halliwell, who managed to escape the cousins' grip and ran upstairs. Bowen shot her icy breath at her on the stairs, which missed, before following her upstairs with Priscilla. Cursing Pearl Bowen and Priscilla followed Phoebe upstairs, but realized that she had slipped passed them and gone back down. They got down just in time to pin her down, tie a noose around her neck, and get the curse back out. The two of them cast it, though watching confusedly as Phoebe muttered a spell of her own, trying to return to her own body. The cousins killed Pearl with the curse being successful while Phoebe escaped. It is unknown what the cousins did with Pearl's body. Later Life Phoebe never married nor had any children, unlike Priscilla who had a daughter, Penelope, and a son, Gordon II. Phoebe died at some point before 1970, at which point she was reincarnated as Priscilla's first great-granddaughter and the original eldest Charmed One, Prudence Halliwell. Phoebe's camera was kept in the attic of the house, currently known as the Halliwell Manor. Phoebe (Halliwell) came across it while searching for the family tree. Finding the camera and knowing that her past life was a photographer, inspired Prudence to quit her job at Buckland Auction House and pursue a job in photography, which she always had a passion for. Throughout Destined Roaring Twenties At some point in the twenties, before the fight with Anton and Pearl. The second generation of Charmed Ones travel back in time to save Matthew Halliwell from being killed by a demon. Prue Halliwell inhabits Isabelle's body, due to Isabelle being Prue's past life. She, Melinda, Tamora, Matthew, and Allen (Isabelle and William Halliwell's son) go the house of the "three cousins" for help with vanquishing Voss. Since they don't have their powers, the Charmed Ones have Priscilla, Phoebe, and Pearl vanquish Voss with a potion blessed by the Charmed Ones. Once vanquished, the three girls travel back to the present; Prue switching bodies with Isabelle in the process. This marks the only time Phoebe is seen in the series. Physical Description When Phoebe Halliwell's soul entered Pearl's body, she recognized her eldest sister Prudence's soul within Bowen, and so she looked identical to Prudence. However, Bowen had reddish-brown hair in a short bob, and it is unknown if her eye color (green like Prudence's) was her actual eye color. Personality and Traits As a photographer, Phoebe was amiable towards her customers, addressing them with a courteous smile and even helping them to look their very best before she took their photos. However, in her persona as a witch, Phoebe appeared to be stern, intimidating, powerful, and resourceful. For instance, during her fight with Pearl, she used her camera to temporarily blind Pearl to knock her down. She was also capable of making difficult decisions to which she had no apparent regrets about, as seen when she, unlike Priscilla, had no qualms with cursing Pearl. Powers and Abilities ''Basic Powers'' * '''Spell Casting: One of the four basic powers, is the ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: One of the four basic powers, is the ability to brew potions containing magical properties. * Scrying: One of the four basic powers, is the ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * Mediumship: One of the four basic powers, is the ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers * Cryokinesis: The ability to generate and manipulate cold and ice, generally to project streams or blasts of intense cold intended to freeze targets. Phoebe activated this power by blowing on her hand, and it was shown to be strong enough to not only extinguish fire, but also disintegrate objects. Other Powers * High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to otherwise-lethal powers. Appearances Phoebe Bowen '''has appeared in a total of '''1 episode throughout the course of Destined. Season 2 * Roaring Twenties Notes and Trivia * According to the Halliwell family tree, Phoebe died in May 1971. However, as her future-life, Prudence Halliwell, was born the year previously, this date must be inaccurate, as is much of the tree. * It was likely that Phoebe was renowned as a formidable warrior in the fight against evil, for Anton found it necessary to triple Pearl's powers in case her cousins were "ready for them". Indeed, even after Pearl's pyrokinesis was enhanced into fire-throwing, Phoebe's cryokinesis was still powerful enough to extinguish her stream of fire, and it was only Pearl's amulet that prevented her from being affected by Phoebe's powers, which actually somewhat testifies to Phoebe being a stronger witch than Pearl. Category:DESTINED Category:Characters Category:Good Beings Category:Magical Beings Category:Dead family Category:Ancestors Category:Spirits Category:Witches Category:Warren